memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Williams
Marcus Williams was an Earth Starfleet officer in the 22nd century, later he became the member of the Federation Starfleet when it was founded in 2161. He is the father of Valeria Williams and probably the great-great-grandfather of James T. Kirk. History Earth Starfleet He met and befriended Doctor Phlox some time prior to Enterprise s launch, whom he had first met during his service with the Interspecies Medical Exchange. ( ) By 2151, he held the rank of commander and served at Starfleet Command. He was the attaché to Vice admiral Maxwell Forrest. He accompanied Admirals Forrest and Leonard to Starfleet Medical, where the group, along with Captain Jonathan Archer confronted Ambassador Soval and his staff about how Klaang crash-landed on Earth. Williams was greatly frustrated with the Vulcans effort to take away control from Starfleet in the matter. ( ) In 2153, he placed a bet with Drake, an archaeologist, about the existence of a crashed spaceship in the Arctic Circle. Shortly after the team found the ship, Starfleet Command lost contact with them. After three days without, Williams and Forrest along with a security team, traveled to the Arctic. They found no trace of the researchers. ( }}) In 2154, after Enterprise s return from the Xindi mission, Williams was one of the persons that debriefed Captain Archer. ( ) After the death of Admiral Forrest he became the aide of the new Chief of Staff, Admiral Samuel Gardner, and served with him through the Earth-Romulan War. Federation Starfleet Following the founding a the United Federation of Planets, Archer was promoted to the admiralty, so Williams requested his transfer to serve as his aide. By 2162, he held the rank of captain and still served under Archer, when he learned that his daughter, Valeria, had become the armory officer of the under the command of Captain Malcolm Reed. ( ) In 2164, Williams accompanied Archer to Babel Station for the ambassadorial meeting regarding Rigels admission to the Federation. ( ) In 2165, Williams continued to serve Archer following the latter's promotion to Chief of Staff. In July, when Archer was feeling overwhelmed he reminded his superior to "to delegate. Rely on your staff, just like you did as a captain. That's how Admiral Forrest did it." Throughout the proceeding months he kept Archer informed of the growing conflict with the Klingon Empire, and in October revealed to Archer that the Klingons were pursuing peace and had turned their complete attention to subjugating the Partnership of Civilizations. Following the flawed resolution of the crisis by the end of the month, he informed Archer of some good news, namely that his daughter Valeria was seeing the Pioneer's historian, Samuel Abraham Kirk. ''Archer jokingly asked on the elder Williams's behalf Captain Reed and Commander Mayweather whether Kirk was suitable for her. Archer was told to assure Marcus that Kirk was "an officer and a gentleman". ( ) In 2166, Williams resigned his post and left Starfleet after revealing to Archer that he had been cultivated as a source for Section 31 operative Harris during the Earth-Romulan War and had continued to feed him information on both Admirals Gardner and Archer even after the end of the war. He was one of many Starfleet officers, including Captain Reed, who came forward willing to testify against Harris and his cabal, should such an opportunity present itself. ( ) ''It is heavily implied that his daughter Valeria Williams will settle with Kirk and as such Williams would become James T. Kirk's great-great-grandfather as well as an ancestor of other members of the Kirk family. Appendices Appearances * * * }} * * * * * * External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet Command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet administrative personnel Category:Starfleet captains